Cassie
by Helen
Summary: This is my first HP fic--flames and complement are welcome, but constructive critisicm is best. I will only write part two if I get enough good reviews.
1. Default Chapter Title

Cassie doubled over laughing, nearly falling off her broom as Jerriko related yet another hilarious tale about what he'd done the last time he'd come home from an expedition. Everyone had plans for the coming weeks, including Cassie--she was looking forward to spending time with her cousin Benjy.  
As theorists on the dark arts, Cassie and the rest of her team regularly did fieldwork for moths at a time. It wasn't often dangerous, but each and every one of them recognized the possibility that a moment's carelessness could kill them, even in simple observations. Not that it kept them all from goofing off, especially Cassie and Jerriko. The way they figured, this was their time: ministry work it may be, but if they could be zapped by dark wizards or roasted by evil critters at the drop of a hat, they might as well live life like there was no tomorrow.  
Cassie's cousin Benjy was a little different: he was an Auror, and there was no room for mistakes in his job...particularly when he had an expecting wife at home. But he always had time to look out for Cassie. Oh, she was responsible enough, and certainly a capable adult--at least, she ought to be, at twenty-nine. Benjy and Cassie had grown up closer than brother and sister, a unique bond between them that not even their parents could quite fathom. However, as it became clearer and clearer that the two were not to be separated, their parents learned to accept it. After all, it would be handy if they were going away to Hogwarts together.  
  
Cassie was pulled out of reminiscing as the team landed. Heading up to the ministry building, Cassie, as the group's acknowledged leader, had only to report to Fudge before she was free and clear for vacation. Smoothing the grin from her face, she tapped on the door to the Minister of Magic's office, and at a muffled affirmation, stepped in.  
Blinking in surprise, Cassie was slightly more hesitant as she came to stand before Fudge's desk. Professor Dumbledore himself was seated there, but without the usual twinkle in his eyes. Cassie had practically grown up at Hogwarts, and if she'd learned one thing about Dumbledore, it was that when he couldn't smile, something was seriously wrong.  
"Sir?" Cassie inquired, looking at Fudge with barely veiled curiosity.  
Fudge shifted in his chair. Something was definitely up.  
"Cassie, I'm afraid we have some...disturbing news. Yes, indeed...very  
upsetting."  
Cassie folded her hands behind her back, forcing herself not to look to Dumbledore--even if he was an idiot, Fudge deserved to be shown the respect due his office. "Nothing to do with my team's work, I hope?"  
Fudge cleared his throat. "Well...ah...not quite, no....perhaps you've been a little separate from events here in England? Yes, I thought so. Well, apparently..." he stopped, and shifted again. "Apparently You-Know-Who is...back."  
Cassie stared. "I...see. Not exactly a good time to be studying Dark Arts in the field, is it?"  
Dumbledore spoke. "Indeed, it would hardly seem prudent...however, there is more." he gave Fudge as close as he ever got to a glare, which made Cassie wonder what else was going on that Fudge didn't want to tell her.  
The Minister of Magic seemed to be looking for a way out. "Cassie...I'm afraid...there was an incident, a few weeks ago." another unnecessary throat clearing. "Your cousin...and his wife...were attacked, in their  
home. By Death Eaters."  
Cassie stood very still, giving no sign of her pounding heart, rapid pulse, or clenching hands. "What happened?" was that her voice, so tight and strained?  
Fudge seemed unable to speak, perhaps fearing an eruption of Cassie's rare but fiery temper. It was Dumbledore, in a soft, sad, and sympathetic voice, who spoke next.  
"Cassie...your cousin and his wife didn't survive."  
  
She heard no condolences. She was unaware of anything, even leaving the building and pushing past her bewildered team and mounting her broom. She flew almost blindly--almost, because despite her oblivion, she had a single purpose: Benjy's house.  
It was a pile of ashes. Stumbling through the wreckage, Cassie saw little or nothing that she could identify. Finally halting, she fell to her knees at a less destroyed portion of the lawn.  
  
/I should have been here/. The thought wouldn't leave her alone. What in the name of God had she been doing, gallivanting off somewhere, when she should have been here, defending her brother of choice, her cousin by blood, and her best friend forever? This, she knew, was something she could never forget...or forgive herself for.

It was a sign of her detachment that Cassie made no effort that morning to pull a brush through the tangled mess her hair had become. Actually, she didn't make an effort for much of anything, these days...except hunting. It was a hunt without purpose, a hunt in which she could easily become prey at any time, and a hunt which she was only half aware of continuing: she was hunting Dark Wizards.

A few of Benjy's friends--mostly Aurors--had warned her at the funeral "not to do anything stupid". She'd ignored them, even though they'd pretty much hit the nail on the head: Cassie had a definite tendency to think she was immortal, and as a result to do crazy things at the drop of a hat.

Right now though, she couldn't care less. A need for vengeance seared itself across her mind and thoughts, practically blocking out anything but basic survival functions. Hence, the uncombed hair, tattered robes, dirty face, and a haunted look in her eyes that made anyone she came across step back. Even if she'd known what was coming, she wouldn't have tried to avoid it--rather, she would have hurried onwards in fear of missing it, so unaware of her own mortality.

All day she hiked the wild English countryside, over moor and dale, avoiding people as much as possible. When night fell, she took to the air, mounting her broomstick and cruising through the skies, sometimes riding till dawn if the now-familiar insomnia overtook her. She never spotted anything...until one night.

The green sparks could have been anything, but Cassie was curious. Gliding down silently, she made sure not to land too close. Walking slowly towards the crackling green lights, she halted when she came within voice range.

"...completely pointless. We could have gone directly there and been back in London by now."

The first voice was cultured, haughty, and not one that Cassie recognized. Nor was the second, which was not quite as sophisticated as the former.

"It doesn't do to question the Dark Lord's orders. If he wants us to hike across a moor to get there, then we hike across a moor. Don't forget what happened to Carrington."

"I haven't."

That was all Cassie needed to hear. Raising her wand, she squinted at the two wizards through the dim light of the magical fire--for that was what the green sparks were--and shouted out: "Stupefy!"

It was a mistake; and probably not one Cassie would have made, had her mind been clearer. The stunning spell hit someone, but the second form moved to fast for her.

"Impedimenta!" he snarled. The disabling spell hit Cassie squarely, and as she fell backwards, she cracked her head on a stone. Dizzy but still conscious, she attempted to raise her wand, but again, she was too slow. Another hex hit her--Cassie felt another wash of dizziness from the spell-induced fever. A third spell, and Cassie heard a sickening crack--her leg was broken.

Suddenly, a low growl erupted from behind a nearby bush, and a monstrous black dog leapt out at Cassie's attacker. The man went down with a yell, and suddenly a third voice spoke out a spell. Too dazed with pain and fever, Cassie didn't recognize the spell. But in the back of her mind as she finally succumbed to unconsciousness, she got the odd feeling that she knew the third voice.

Cassie came around slowly, groaning. Her first waking sensation was a dull, pounding throb in her temples, although as she lay still for a moment with her eyes still closed, she felt something around her broken leg--a splint? Carefully levering herself up and fighting off the wave of nausea that resulted, Cassie took stock of her surroundings. She was in a small, domed stone hut--probably one of the more intact ruins that were scattered liberally about the moor. She was lying on what appeared to be the only bedding in the hut; to one side of a small fire pit on the middle. Otherwise, the 8-foot by 8-foot room was deserted.

A closer inspection of her leg revealed that someone had indeed put a splint on; a rough job with two sticks of wood and some torn cloth strips. Whoever they were, Cassie was grateful: it was a fairly serious fracture, which without magical attention would take some time to heal. Just as she was pondering this, she spotted her wand.

It was lying on the other side of the fire pit, with a little dirt scuffled over it. Turning carefully on her side, Cassie reached out towards it, only to find it about a foot out of reach. Still moving slowly, so as not to disturb her leg, she maneuvered a little closer...and froze at the sound of footsteps, followed an instant later by a figure ducking into the small opening of the hut.

It was a man, tall and thin, with dark matted hair and coal black eyes. He straightened as he entered, seeming surprised to find Cassie awake, much less reaching for her wand. Surprised, and.afraid? Cassie couldn't be sure, because all expression flickered over his face in a flash so quick that it might as well not have been there. In one smooth motion, he had the wand in his hands, and was squatting down calmly across the fire pit from Cassie, who had pulled herself back as quickly as she dared. Pain and loss still dulled her emotions, but not her senses: for she recognized this man. Feeling as close to fear as she had since her cousin died, Cassie stared mutely back at the man across from her--Sirius Black.

After long moments of silence, Sirius finally spoke. When he did, it was in an unexpectedly soft, grave tone.

"You can relax, you know--I'm not going to kill you."

Cassie was surprised at the lack of bitterness in her voice as she replied. "So what are you going to do with me?"

Sirius seemed to consider that. "Nothing, yet. I was looking for you, but I hadn't expected to run into you last night."

"Looking for me?" Cassie asked in confusion.

Sirius nodded. "You've been missing for 3 weeks--no note, no message, not a word. The Ministry's been searching for about 2 of those."

Cassie's brows furrowed. "Yeah,but you aren't exactly working for the Ministry, are you?"

"Dumbledore sent me."

She couldn't help but laugh a little, although it was a bitter laugh at best. "Oh really." She didn't say anything else, because she got the distinct impression that whatever she tried to say would come out in a scream or a torrent of tears. How dare he….after all these years, how _dare_ he show up like this…

Glaring, his voice a calm edged with weary anger, he said flatly, "I'm not a murderer."

Cassie shrugged. "Maybe." Such a simple word, maybe…Cassie'd had no idea it would rip her heart to pieces the way it just had.

The next week was a trial for both of them, but it wasn't as bad as either had, at first, expected. It had been agreed that Cassie was to remain where she was until she could leave on her own, so as not to risk Sirius being captured. Cassie spoke as little as possible, her mind still bent in part on revenge. Sirius sensed this, and for the most part left her to herself...which isn't to say they didn't argue. They squabbled quite a bit, both of them having fiery tempers and stubborn attitudes to match. Gradually, though, even through the arguments, each began to notice that the other was watching them. Not just looking at them, or glaring at them, as the case might be: there were certain, definite instances when both Cassie and Sirius would cast each other considering, sidelong looks, only to quickly turn away before they could be caught.

In Cassie's case, it was easily explained. She and Sirius had never been an item, but there had always been a definite attraction—even more so now, to her surprise. The fire was still evident, but it was tempered with a certain wisdom.

On the other hand, Sirius found his own motivations to be a tad harder to explain. He and Cassie had always been tight, and he'd heard something of her through public lines since his escape--she'd managed to become quite an expert in her field at the Ministry. Still, he'd never felt this attracted to her, as a woman...or perhaps that was the point. He hadn't known _any woman personally for quite some time, and Cassie had her fair share of physical attraction, not to mention her intelligence and spirit. At least now she wasn't doing flight stunts over the Whomping Willow, he thought wryly—Cassie had always been known for her dare-devilry._

So the first week plowed on into the next, and the arguments gradually faded. There was now no doubt in Cassie's mind about Sirius' innocence, but she just couldn't say it aloud. Maybe she was trying to keep from getting close to someone, Benjy's loss still an open wound. Maybe she was still too hurt by his arrest. Whatever it was, it was the final barrier between them--a barrier that was unexpectedly and suddenly broken.

Sirius, being an honorable man, had refrained from making even the slightest of moves on Cassie, even though his resolve was starting to deteriorate faster than iron in salt water. It was the morning of their second week together, and Cassie had suggested that now might be a good time to remove the makeshift splint--which had been helped along with what little magical aid they could give it.

"Hold still; I'll cut it loose," Sirius said as he grasped Cassie's wand. Cassie looked ready to argue, but managed through some grace or other to hold her tongue and her leg still.

A muttered charm and an instant later, it was done. Cassie carefully stretched her newly healed limb, and remarked, "Is there some place I could wash around here? I've got to be pretty unbearable after two weeks," she added with a grin.

Sirius chuckled. "Oh, I try to hold my nose and bear it--" here he paused to duck a swat from Cassie. "But yes, there is a place, about 15 minutes west of here--nice little freshwater stream."

Needing no further bidding, she took off, wand in hand. Sure enough, it was a pleasantly refreshing stream, and Cassie returned to the hut an hour later looking damp-haired but happy. Sirius couldn't help but stare a little more than usual; at the way she moved, the way her eyes sparkled, the way the sun shone on her wet hair...

And then she stumbled. Pitched straight forwards, arms out to break the fall--except her fall was already broken almost as soon as it began, for Sirius had moved to catch her. Their eyes met. A long time, they stood there in each other's arms, silent but tense…until Cassie broke the moment by stretching up and kissing him.

On and on it seemed to go, and Sirius felt his heart hammering harder with every breath he took--or rather, every breath he didn't take. Finally, with an effort, he pulled back.

"Cassie...are you sure you want to do this?"

She gazed bemusedly up at him. "Sirius..." she contented herself with shaking her head. "Just shut up and kiss me again, already."

He complied enthusiastically.

It had been an uncountable eternity before they'd broken the embrace, which had come dangerously close to crossing the lines of passion.


	2. Cassie--Part Two

It had been an uncountable eternity before they'd broken the embrace, which had come dangerously close to crossing the lines of passion. It was, despite her assurances, Cassie who pulled back first. 

Sirius smiled faintly. "Not as sure as you thought, I see."

Cassie looked at him reproachfully, and then allowed herself a rueful grin. "I guess not." Her expression grew grave. "Sirius…I'm just…not ready to lose someone else right now." 

He nodded. "I understand." His tone held a sympathy born of shared experience. "So…you'll be wanting to get back to the Ministry, then."

"I suppose…" Cassie suddenly looked around in surprise. "I don't believe this…I completely forgot—what'd you do with my broom?"

"Broom?" Sirius asked quizzically.

"Yeah, my broom—how do you think I got here, genius?"

A look of comprehension and hesitation dawned on Sirius' face. "Oh…that broom." Clearing his throat and running a hand through his hair, Sirius glanced sideways at Cassie. "I do recall a pile of broken wood…one of the hexes must've gone wild."

Sirius couldn't repress his amusement at the crestfallen look on Cassie's face. "It's not like you were riding a Firebolt, Cass."

Green eyes flared. "That broom was a classic! The Mercedes of the wizarding world!!"

"'Mercedes'?"

Cassie rolled her eyes. "Never mind," she muttered. "I'll Apparate home."

After exchanging goodbyes (which in this case involved an intimate embrace), Cassie Apparated back to her own home. Glancing around at the rather Spartan living room, the first thing that caught her eye was a letter in the fireplace. Wondering who would write to her with the knowledge she hadn't been home for three weeks, Cassie knelt down and dusted the envelope off—revealing the Hogwarts crest. 

_Dumbledore,_ thought Cassie as she opened the letter. Still kneeling by the fireplace, she quickly scanned the parchment…and blinked. Surely she hadn't read it right…yet when she perused it a second time, it read the same:

_Cassie,_

_ _

_As you are no doubt aware, Hogwarts is in need of a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. No one is willing to accept the job; however it occurred to me that you might be willing to accept the job as long as it was temporarily—one year only, until we can find someone more permanent. If you choose to accept, please send your owl back promptly. I'd like to speak with you personally, before the term starts, so if you could arrange to visit Hogwarts on the 25th of August, I'd appreciate it._

_ _

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_ _

_ _

Cassie glanced at the date; the 25th was in two days—Dumbledore must've known she'd be coming back this week. No doubt Sirius had contacted him, but Cassie could never shake her suspicions that the old headmaster was somehow psychic. Well…it wasn't like she had anything better to do. Grabbing a spare piece of parchment and a quill, she quickly scribbled:

_Dumbledore,_

_ _

_I'd be happy to accept the position, and you can expect me on the morning of the 25th._

_ _

_Sincerely,_

_Cassandra Crichton_

_ _

Never having been great shakes at letter writing, Cassie folded the parchment and whistled softly. A brown, speckled owl flew in the open window and landed on her desk with a soft hoot. Tying the note around its leg, she patted its head softly. "You oughtta know the way to Hogwarts by now…go on." The owl nipped her fingers in response, and flew out the window.

Cassie sighed, turning from the window and heading into the small bedroom. Pulling open the drawers of a very battered wooden dresser, she began pulling out her clothes—a task that took about 3 minutes. She tended to travel light, as her work demanded she be able to pick up at a moment's notice, but aside from that she simply wasn't much for clothes. Gazing wryly at the makeshift shelf on the opposite side of the room, she reflected that her books were going to be more of a problem—the jam-packed shelves took up the entire wall. She'd have to leave them—after all, the Hogwarts library should be quite enough of a consolation prize.

Twenty minutes later, Cassie tossed the duffel that contained the majority of her worldly possessions onto her sagging mattress. Glancing at her watch, she decided she had just time enough to swing by the Ministry and let Fudge know she was back—if she made a sudden entrance, she might get lucky and give him a heart attack.

The crack of dawn on the 25th found Cassie already up and dressed.A brief raid on the kitchen produced no satisfactory results, so Cassie gave it up and prepared to Apparate. She'd be walking a goodly way, since you couldn't Apparate directly onto Hogwarts grounds, but she didn't mind too much—a walk would do her good, after being immobile for so long.

An instant later, she appeared on the outskirts of an empty field. Ahead of her, distant and impressive atop a hill overlooking a lake, was the castle. Bewitching her duffel for feather lightness, she hoisted it over her shoulder and began the long trek.

Upon arriving at the massive front doors, she was surprised to see someone awaiting her. It was a man, thin and made even more sallow by his all-black clothing. His hair, too, was black, shoulder length and unwashed. Cold eyes stared down an over-large hooked nose at her.

"Well well well…just the man I didn't want to see," Cassie remarked in false joviality. 

Severus Snape's eyes narrowed as he sneered. "The feeling is mutual, I assure you, Chrichton…but if Dumbledore wishes to start hiring teachers out of pity rather than talent, then I'm sure it's none of my business—follow me." With that biting remark, he swept off down the hall. Cassie suppressed the irritation she felt at his comment—it would be so temptingly easy to deck the man, but aside from the fact that punching his lights out would be a less than auspicious start to her job, he was trusted by Dumbledore—God only knew why, but he was.

A cold silence on Snape's part, and a heated one on Cassie's marked the walk to the Headmaster's office. Halting at the stone gargoyle that guarded the entrance, Snape suddenly broke the silence with a curt: "Chocolate frog." Cassie raised a puzzled brow, when a hidden panel swung open. Noting the password, she followed Snape up the spiral staircase.

Upon opening the door and entering the office—which she'd only seen on those fairly frequent occasions when she'd gotten into serious trouble—she was greeted by a smiling Dumbledore. 

"Cassie…welcome. Please, sit down…" he took on a graver countenance. "There are a few things I need to explain."

While a glowering Snape stood over her shoulder, Cassie listened to Dumbledore go over and elaborate on all the events of the last four years. For the most part she was calm, although there were moments when she abruptly realized she had ceased to breath, so tense was the narrative. Finally, Dumbledore fell silent, and Cassie simply leaned back to catch her breath. After a moment, she leaned forward with narrowed eyes.

"Headmaster, I apologize in advance for this," her gaze flickered towards Snape for an instant."But I don't trust him." She now turned her full gaze on Severus, wondering if she should have made a better attempt at tact. Cassie could care less what Snape thought, but out of respect for Dumbledore she was trying to keep a handle on her temper.

The headmaster was about to reply, but the greasy haired Potions Master beat him to it. "It's obvious you've been spending too much time with Sirius Black, Crichton—if I cared to sink to your level, I might question your loyalties where he's concerned."

Cassie was out of her chair with a fist half raised before she remembered her vow to not to lose control while in Dumbledore's presence. Slowly, green eyes flashing, she sank back into her chair. 

Dumbledore frowned. "I will have no more displays of childish behavior—from either of you." He cast a stern look at Snape. "As for your question, Cassie, I can only say that I trust Severus as much as I trust Sirius." 

Severus exchanged some of his triumphant smirk for a sneer. Cassie only nodded, although she still couldn't suppress her loathing for Snape. It was hard to trust a man who used to be a supporter of the very side he now claimed to be against, no matter what he'd done to prove his loyalty—which wasn't much, in Cassie's opinion.

Cassie forced herself to look up and meet the penetrating gaze of her headmaster. After several seconds, he smiled. "If you have all your things, you can move in immediately, Cassie. Severus, would you be so kind as to show her to a spare room?"

Snape looked as though he'd rather eat nails, but nevertheless he nodded curtly and swept silently out the door, leaving Cassie to catch up as best she could.

As evening fell, Cassie found herself sitting on her bed, staring silently out the westerly facing window. Her new living quarters were still rather bare, but for now she hardly noticed: her mind was hundreds of miles away, right along with her heart—and both were intent on Sirius. With a faint frown, she drummed her fingers against the headboard, deep in thought. She wasn't used to this at all: she was a grown woman, not a lovesick teenager, and she should have the restraint to wait until a convenient time to meet Sirius. Still…

Glancing at her watch, Cassie started. The single golden hand was hovering in the darkened half of the watch face; it was time for dinner. Hurriedly pulling her hair back with a single clip, she donned a fresh robe of navy blue and hurried down to the Great Hall.

The usual House tables had been pushed aside, and the staff table looked distant and small on its lonely dais. Most of the teachers were already present—including, to Cassie's distaste, Snape. Unfortunately, whether by coincidence or mutual dislike, the only seats open were those on either side of the Potions Master, and the one across from him. Cassie quickly seated herself in the chair across. 

Dumbledore smiled, his half-moon spectacles glinting in the candle and torchlight. "Well, it appears that with the exception of Professors Trelawny and Binns, we're all here. Tuck in, everyone."

Cassie glanced over the spread with an inward sigh. Some days, she thought the only reason she'd taken a job that kept her overseas was to avoid British food. Thinking longingly of a California style pizza complete with pepperoni and avocado, she served herself minimal portions of the lighter dishes.

As fate would have it, Cassie was placed between Professor McGonagall and Hagrid—the latter who, she was surprised to learn, had taken charge of Care of Magical Creatures lessons. Caught between Hagrid, whose subject she'd always enjoyed, and McGonagall, whose Transfigurations classes she'd barely passed, Cassie naturally fell into conversation with the genial gamekeeper. 

"Actually, I doubt I'll be staying more than a year. Teaching's fine, but…I just don't know," she replied to Hagrid's query on how long she'd be staying.

He chuckled. "Ah, yeh'll get used to it. 'S hard sometimes, but it's fun work…'sides, if I can make it, yeh'll do fine."

Cassie lifted her gaze slightly and found herself facing the icy gaze of Snape. "I hope you're right," she muttered fervently.

After dinner, Cassie didn't immediately head back to her rooms. This was partly to avoid Peeves the Poltergeist, who was hanging about the stairwell that led to her corridor, and partly because she doubted she'd be able to sleep tonight. After temporary suspension during her time with Sirius, Cassie's insomnia was back in full force. 

_Maybe if I walk far enough I'll wear myself out,_ she mused silently. Somehow she doubted it, but anything was worth a shot at this point.

A snide voice suddenly broke into her thoughts. "Trouble sleeping?" 

Turning slowly, Cassie fought the reflex to land a solid punch on Snape's hooked nose. "Why don't you cut out and save me the trouble of telling you what to go do with yourself."

"Save your breath…you'll need it when you're begging me to take over your job."

Cassie gave a sharp laugh. "Dream on, Snape. The day I beg you for anything is the day I take an overdose of hallucinogens."

"Not something I'd put past you, given your record of irresponsible behavior."

"If I wanted to dish out a really low blow, I'd bring up _your _record, which if memory serves is hardly a pretty picture," Cassie shot back vehemently.

Fire burned under the icy veneer. "Watch your mouth, Crichton—it'll land you in Azkaban one of these days. If you're lucky you might even get to share a cell next to Sirius Black, when they catch him…oh, but I forgot: the Dementors will be giving Sirius his last kiss once they've caught him…"

Fighting back a stab of panic at the mention of that virtual death-sentence, Cassie took a threatening step forward as she hissed: "Face it, Snape—the only reason you're going out of your way to make my life hell is because you can't stand it that I kicked your ass without a wand when we were kids—and I still could."

"Believe me, Crichton, I have better reasons to dislike you than a foolish childhood grudge. Now if you'll excuse me, I have business to attend to." With that, he stalked off, leaving Cassie to glare after him for a moment before storming down the corridor towards her room.

Slamming the door behind her, Cassie closed her eyes and leaned back against the wall, taking a deep and controlled breath. God, that son of a bitch knew just which buttons to push…not that she'd made it particularly difficult, she reflected ruefully.

"I'm not even going to ask."

Cassie froze, her heart contracting in mid-beat. Slowly, cautiously, she opened her eyes. There, sitting casually on the bed, was Sirius.

All her previous vows to remain restrained and mature dissolved as she spoke haltingly. "What…the hell…are you doing here?" 

Smiling, Sirius slid off the bed. The next thing Cassie knew, his arms were wrapped around her. "I wanted to see you," he answered quietly.

His hands were running through her hair; it was impossible to concentrate with him so close. Disengaging herself and taking three steps back for good measure, Cassie managed a disapproving frown. "How did you get in here?"

Sirius moved towards a small oak coffee table and seated himself in the armchair next to it. "Floo powder—I came here from Remus Lupin's house."

Now that she'd had a moment to collect herself, Cassie was becoming irritated. "Did it ever cross that overly macho mind of yours that if anyone had come in here while you were waiting, they'd be handing you over to the Dementors right now?"

His face darkened. "Did it ever occur to your over-reactive temper not to throw a tantrum until after you thought things through?"

"No." The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them, but she didn't particularly care—after all, it was true.

Sirius broke into a bemused grin and shook his head. However, on seeing Cassie's glare of disapproval, he made an effort to reassure her. "I highly doubt anyone except a house-elf would be going through your room in your absence, Cass."

Softening slightly, Cassie moved over to the bed and settled into a cross-legged position, cupping her chin in her hands. "I'm sorry I snapped. It's just…" here she cut loose with a colorful expletive. "If I never saw Snape again it'd be too soon—what'd I ever do that has him wound so goddamn tight?" Belatedly, she remembered.

Sirius looked wry. "I imagine that your little attempt to rearrange his features has something to do with it." His jaw tightened."Not that I blame you; I wouldn't mind wiping the deck with him either."

Cassie snorted. "You don't have to wipe the deck with him—you almost got the bastard killed in your sixth year, remember?"

"Don't remind me," Sirius growled. "He deserved it." Moving to sit beside Cassie, he added, "In any case, I didn't come here to talk about Snape." Tentatively, he reached out to touch her cheek. "You're a far more attractive conversation piece."

Feeling the heat rise in her cheeks, Cassie ducked her head. "Just promise me you won't do this again."

He shushed her. "I won't get caught, Cass."

Bitterly, still staring down at her hands, she remarked, "It's funny: you're the one they almost killed, and I'm the one who's more afraid of them."

Grasping her chin, Sirius turned her face towards his. "Believe me, Cassie, I am not about to get careless where the Dementors are concerned." 

She stared intently into his dark brown eyes. "Just promise me."

Sirius smiled faintly. "I promise." He paused. "…mother."

Laughing, Cassie reached out behind her and snagged a pillow. Swinging it over her head, she smacked him soundly. With an evil grin, Sirius seized a second pillow and delivered a blow of retaliation. 

Before long, the situation had escalated into a full-scale pillow fight.


	3. Cassie--Part Three

The four days until the start of a new school year passed by Cassie faster than a Firebolt. It seemed like only moments had passed since Sirius' nocturnal visit…Cassie hastily shoved the memory towards the back of her mind as she felt the heat rising in her cheeks. She attempted to return her attention to the Sorting, but found her eyes wandering towards the other teachers seated at the table. Ever since that first evening meal, an unspoken agreement seemed to have been made in regards to seating: no matter where the rest were seated, they all made sure that as much space as possible was kept between Snape and Cassie. She had a faint suspicion, judging from the ease with which they slipped into this pattern, that her predecessors had shared her distaste for the greasy haired potions master.

Glancing down at the last First Years awaiting Sorting, she watched as 'Wilcox, George!' was made a Gryffindor. Her eyes followed the small boy to his new House Table. He hesitated, unsure where to sit, when three of the older students shifted to give him room. One was a girl, rather plain looking, with bushy brown hair. The second looked like one of Arthur Weasley's kids—the flaming red hair and freckles made an unmistakable combination—and the third…

Cassie sucked in a sharp breath as a powerful rush of déjà vu washed over her. He looked exactly like James—right down to the unkempt black hair and small, round glasses. It had to be Harry Potter…Sirius' godson. Her throat constricted slightly, as she remembered the conversation she'd had with Lily after Harry had been born…

_"So, Cassie…going back to California?"_

_Cassie shook her head. "No…even if I am sick of the food here," she grinned. "Benjy's staying, so I figure it won't hurt to hang around a while just to annoy him."_

_Lily shook her head. She wasn't fooled by the light tone: it was common knowledge that Cassie would block the Avada Kedavra for her cousin. "If you're staying…Cassie, you know we've named Sirius as Harry's godfather. I was wondering…if you would…do us the honor of being his godmother?"_

_Cassie's jaw slacked. "I—Lily, I'm honored. Really…but…" she hesitated, and grinned. "Sounds a little too old-womanish for me. Besides, people might start thinking Sirius and I were married, God forbid."_

_Lily laughed. "There're days when I think you should be—you know how well you get along."_

_"You're forgetting the minor fact that we've barely spoken since we graduated from Hogwarts."_

_Shrugging, Lily replied, "So go talk to him—it's not like your time's run out."_

_ _

Drawing in a long breath, Cassie turned her gaze away from the boy at the Gryffindor table. Lily had been wrong—time had run out, much quicker than any of them could have guessed. How long until time ran out again? She could kill herself for not being there when Benjy had needed her most—she didn't want the same thing to happen with Sirius.

The next day, Cassie held her first class—and what a class it was. A wary, open-mouthed gaggle of first-years filled the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, and as she began to explain what the class was all about, she felt the little confidence she'd had in her teaching abilities slowly begin to drain away. By lunch, she felt like she'd been through the wringer, and was dreading her next class: fifth year Gryffindors.

In they filed, and her spirits lifted somewhat: these, at least, looked like they might have an inkling of what was going on. A few, notably the red-haired boy she'd noticed the night before, looked oddly wary. No surprise there—this class had been playing musical teachers for the last four years.

Once everyone was seated, she began a role call. Having already seen Harry, she managed not to give in to another rush of déjà vu, but she couldn't help pausing over his name. She'd barely believed Sirius when he'd told her what the boy had been through, but as she glanced up from the register to his face, she decided that she might have underestimated—that is, if he'd inherited more from his father than his appearance.

"Ok…" she muttered as she reached the end of the scroll. Tossing it onto her desk, she decided to take a slightly different approach with this class—before she died of boredom. Ignoring the chair she'd been sitting in all morning, she perched herself on the edge of the broad wooden desk and surveyed the class.

"I'd rather not have to drag you through something you already know, so can anyone tell me, just briefly, what exactly you've covered?"

There was the usual pause for most students, but one girl near the front—Cassie recognized her as the one with the bushy brown hair from the Great Hall—nearly jumped out of her seat as her hand shot into the air. No one seemed surprised by this.

"All right, Ms…" Cassie paused, trying to recall the girl's name.

"Granger, Professor Crichton," the girl supplied eagerly. 

Cassie gestured with one hand for her to continue.

Sounding as though she was reading a script, the girl began: "Professor, in our third year we covered hinkypunks, grindylows, werewolves—" 

Cassie raised an eyebrow at that. Remus Lupin had been their third year teacher—she was surprised he'd allowed them to cover such a topic, considering his…condition. As she slowly tuned back in, she realized the girl was still reciting.

"…and in fourth year, we covered curses—all three of the Unforgivable curses, and the—"

"Thank you, Ms. Granger," Cassie interrupted dryly, "but when I asked for a summary, the key word was 'brief'." She got a faint chuckle out of the class at this. "Now…can anyone else give me a run-down of what you learned fourth year?"

Eventually, she managed to coax a timid-looking girl in the back into giving her the information she needed. With a satisfied nod, she hopped off the desk and began to pace the front of the class.

"Ok…sounds pretty thorough. This year, we'll be getting into the more theoretical side of things, and at some point I want to go over the more prominent Dark Wizards of this age." Noting several crestfallen expressions, she added, "I'll try and leave the more boring details to Professor Binns." A few more muted laughs ran through the room. "So…first things first…" pulling out her wand, she scribbled on the blackboard in large letters: "Locations".

"Can anyone guess where I'm going with this?"

Granger's hand popped up again.

"Yes, Ms. Granger?"

"You're referring to those magical sites which have been used in the past by Dark Wizards?"

Cassie nodded. "Right—most are known, but we're always discovering a few more. About three months ago, my team and I were sent out to explore one—the entire place was littered with booby traps."

A stocky looking boy in the second to last row queried tentatively, "Your…team, Professor?"

"I used to work for the Ministry of Magic—a cross between the Archeology—that's a Muggle profession that involves studying ancient ruins and artifacts--and the Aurors. Our job was studying the Dark Arts in all countries—we never actually engaged Dark Wizards, though."

Slightly encouraged by the rising interest in their faces, she plowed ahead. "Now…first I want to talk about one of the most infamous Dark sites in England today…Stonehenge. Can anyone give us some information on that?"

Cassie was not surprised when Granger's hand went up again. Seeing no one else had volunteered, she halted her pacing briefly. "Let me re-phrase the question—can anyone besides Ms. _Granger_ give us some information on that?"

The girl blushed and lowered her hand. Cassie felt no remorse though, as a few people tentatively decided to give it a shot, now that Hermione was no longer in the running.

The rest of the class ran smoothly from then on, as did the ones that followed it. When dinner finally rolled around, Cassie was in a much better frame of mind than she'd been that morning. This teaching gig was turning out easier than she'd thought. She stepped cheerily into the Great Hall…and the first thing that met her gaze was the cold glare of Severus Snape.

Ok…so there was a downside after all.

The months flew by for Cassie. Her favorites classes were by far the Gryffindor fifth years, and from what she'd heard, they were just as enthusiastic. The only shadow over the next two months was Sirius—or rather, his absence.

Only three letters, and all of them brief, since the night he'd come to see her. She was beginning to regret her demand that he stay away, even if she knew it was best for him—though it certainly wasn't the most pleasant thing for her. Her insomnia was slowly fading, but she still lay awake some nights, tossing and turning with the unpleasant company of unwelcome memories. On such nights, she had taken to wandering the castle halls, perhaps hoping to outrun the guilt that tailed her every step.

It was a few hours before dawn, on one of her frequent nocturnal strolls, when she suddenly found herself in an unfamiliar part of the castle. This wasn't entirely unusual, but curiosity pushed her feet forward anyway. Finally, she reached the end of the dusty, darkened hall, and found herself standing before a nondescript wooden door. Reaching for the handle, she found it unlocked. Without hesitation, she pushed the door open and stepped inside.

She wasn't sure what she'd expected to find, but it was not what stood before her now. An abandoned classroom, with few desks and no chairs…and a mirror. Wondering what on earth this fancily framed thing was doing here in the dark, she moved tentatively towards it. There was an inscription on it…the word 'Erised' stood out in her mind, for some reason. She peered closer to the glass. 

Suddenly, she leapt back, a scream threatening to tear its way out of her throat. Trembling uncontrollably, she felt her erratic heartbeat hammering an insane rhythm against her ribcage. Half sobbing, she crept forward and dropped to her knees in front of the mirror—face to face with Benjy.

Her cousin looked exactly like her last mental image of him—an image that now seared itself across her memory like a white-hot iron. He was smiling at her—why? She'd betrayed him, hadn't been there in time—and he had an arm around her shoulder. Nervously, Cassie glanced behind her. Turning back to the mirror, she stared longingly at her cousin.

"I'm sorry." Words began to tumble from her lips before she had chance to stop them. "I wanted to be there. We were…hell; I wasn't that busy…if I'd only…" she paused. "Screw it," she finally announced. "Benjy, I'm beating myself over the head here," she whispered, tentatively reaching out to touch the mirror-hand on her shoulder. "I need advice. You were the one always hanging out with James and Sirius…where would he go? I have to see him; I don't care how screwy that sounds. God, I never thought…when you see other people in love, you're like, 'That's not gonna happen to me'. And then it does happen to you, and I'm going crazy, because whenever I see him I know I'd let him do anything to me. It scares me…I'm not in control." She laughed harshly. "I'm also around the bend, if I'm talking to a reflection."

Again, she reached out to touch the mirror, where her cousin's hand rested on her shoulder. She blinked in surprise. Why was she wearing a ring on her left han—

It took a split second for her to realize whose wedding ring her mirror image was wearing. Angrily she dashed a hand across her face, trying to clear her vision of the tears. Then, she realized she wasn't alone. 

Pushing herself to her feet, she spun around. Blinking at the shadowy figure—the only light source came from the hallway—she was about to speak, when he saved her the trouble

"Sleepless night?"

Snape. Oh God…Cassie felt, at that moment, that she'd rather endure the Cruciatus Curse until it killed her than stand there holding back tears in front of what she considered the lowest piece of scum the earth could concoct. Her embarrassment and anger made her tone ever more harsh as she snarled, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

It was only when he stepped into the room and away from the door that she could see his face, which she realized was devoid of it's usual sneer. In fact, he looked strangely calm.

"Despite what you obviously believe, I'm not here to mock you."

"Yeah, right," Cassie said bitterly. "So what are you doing here?" As she spoke, she abruptly remembered where she knew the word 'Erised' from. "Come to have a look in the mirror so you can see the Dark Lord rise to power again?"

He stiffened at her implication that his deepest desire was to see Voldemort rise again. "I'm not one of his followers anymore."

He sounded sincere, and for an instant she was tempted by the insane desire to accept his words. Then, her perception of reality reasserted itself. "Yes, and I'm sure we can all see what a fabulous effect it's had on your personality." The words were hollow even to her ears. All she wanted was to be left in peace, in the dark, alone with her grief. 

Snape simply stared her down in silence. Ineffectual rage heated her blood to fever pitch as she searched in vain for some sort of sarcasm, a barb to tear away his infuriatingly calm mask. No inspiration came, and each continued to watch the other for a moment.

"Sleep well, Cassie." 

Cassie blinked, and opened her mouth to reply—but he was already gone, and she could barely hear the swish of his cloak and the sound of his footsteps as he disappeared down the hall. Silently she contemplated the sympathetic, smiling image of her cousin. When the silence became so heavy she thought her sanity might be crushed by it, she stood and walked out without a backward glance.

Hand frozen, halfway towards the door to the small country home, Cassie reflected on the wisdom of being here. The Christmas exams were over, and school was finally out for both teachers and students. Not a single word from Sirius the entire time. So she had come here, instead: to Remus Lupin's house. It was logical, actually…if anyone knew where to find Sirius, Remus would. Yet…he hadn't written her, hadn't contacted her. Did he even want to see her? 

Cassie frowned. She hated this insecurity. So she knocked on the door and held her breath, hoping she'd been right and that Remus could tell her where Sirius was.

Warily, the familiar head of salt-and-pepper hair peered out around the doorframe. Remus narrowed his eyes as he recognized her, and Cassie flinched. Then, he smiled—she started to breath again.

"Cassie…come in, please." He opened the door wider, and she stepped inside. It was a small, modest place, which didn't surprise Cassie in the least. Gesturing her to a seat on the rather battered couch, he settled into the armchair across.

"Can I get you anything?"

She shook her head. "No…I'm fine, thanks." 

"He's here."

She momentarily stopped breathing again. "Wha—where—here?" She didn't even try to stop her eyes from widening, and she was fully aware that her mouth was slightly agape. Remus smiled.

"The man's been impossible to talk to—when he isn't worrying about Harry, he's thinking of you. It makes for a rather absent minded conversation." Grinning, he added, "He wouldn't say anything, but I knew something was on his mind…one day I caught him writing a letter to you. He was agonizing over whether he'd said too much or too little, and he finally decided it'd be better to wait and visit you over the holidays in person."

Lupin's eyes suddenly focused on something just behind her, and his expression sobered slightly. Turning, Cassie found herself face to face with Sirius. For an instant, she simply sat there, and he simply stood, both impassive and seemingly blank. Then—

--he was kissing her. _How the hell did he get me off the couch so fast?_, she thought dizzily. All she knew was that one moment, she'd been sitting, and the next she was in his arms, being kissed breathless. The world spun, melted, and reformed itself in that brief stretch of eternity—it was like she'd taken a shot of pure ecstasy. She was on a world-class high, and she wasn't coming down any time soon.

Slowly, he pulled away. Breathing heavily, feeling as though she'd just had life support cut off, she stood helplessly for a second. Staring up into his incredibly deep, dark eyes, she wondered vaguely how idiotic she must look.

Remus cleared his throat. "Padfoot, if you're going to romance her, perhaps I should leave?"

Cassie jerked away from Sirius guiltily, realizing what a show they'd been putting on. Sirius, however, grinned unabashedly. "I don't mind an audience, but for the sake of the lady…" he rested a hand on her arm. "We'll leave."

She didn't even ask where he was taking her; she simply accepted the fact that wherever it was, she would follow. It was puppyish, simpering, and in some logical part of her mind, pathetic—it was also an undeniable fact.


	4. Cassie--Part Four

He led her to the fireplace, where a small blaze was kindled. Grabbing a small jar off the mantle, he offered it to her. Dazedly, Cassie took a pinch of the floo powder and tossed it onto the flames. Speaking her address in a slightly shaky voice, she stepped into the fireplace…and after the whirlwind disorientation that always came of traveling by floo powder, found herself in the cold grating of her own fireplace. Moving away and brushing herself off, she glanced up to find Sirius emerging in the same manner. Barely waiting for him to straighten, she strode up and wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him into another breathtaking kiss and pressing her body tightly against his. He responded passionately, one hand twined in her hair and the other running up and down her back in a tantalizing rhythm. 

_Finally,_ was Cassie's last coherent thought before her world narrowed to include only the man in her arms.

Breathless, Cassie reluctantly allowed her eyes to drift open. Smiling softly at Sirius as he lay deep in slumber beside her, she quietly slid off the bed and reached for her robe. As she dressed, she felt a twinge of regret at leaving so soon. Still, it was either leave before he awoke, or wait for him to wake and say goodbye—for she knew he'd be leaving. They both had a job, and neither was willing to sacrifice duty for pleasure. 

Running a comb through her hair, she glanced around the room one more time before she Apparated to a point just outside the Hogwarts grounds. Whistling, she took a few steps towards the castle—and promptly fell to the ground, unconscious.

A cloaked man stepped out of a clump of trees wearing a satisfied smirk. "This ought to please the Dark Lord," he murmured as he hoisted her limp form and Disapparated.

_This is becoming a habit I could easily do without, _was Cassie's first thought upon rejoining the land of the living. Opening her eyes, she started to sit up, when she realized she was bound hand and foot. Whoever had caught her had failed to gag her, which meant they were either careless, or she was too far from help for it to matter. She got the dismal impression it was the latter.

Abruptly, the silence was broken by an amused voice. "So, the Sleeping Beauty awakes…only a matter of time until Prince Charming shows up."

Irritably, she spat, "When you're through with the fairy tale metaphors, do me a favor and tell me where I am."

"But of course," the voice responded with mock deference. "You're a prisoner of Lord Voldemort—but where you are hardly matters, since I doubt you'll be leaving alive."

Despite the terror that threatened to seize her, she managed one small piece of sarcasm. "Try the other chain, it's got bells attached."

She couldn't see him, but his tone suggested a smirk. "What an inspiring show of bravado…perhaps you'll sober up once I explain the situation. You see, the Dark Lord has no real use for you—but you happen to possess certain qualities that make you the perfect bait for the man he desires to catch: Sirius Black."

The words were like an injection of ice in Cassie's bloodstream. Clearly her captor was aware of the affect his discourse was having, because he continued with relish: "The Dark Lord even has a special fate prepared for your lover…I believe it involves a kiss from some old friends of Black."

Dementors. Biting her tongue to hold back the sob that threatened to break out, she closed her eyes. She couldn't panic…she had to remain calm…and warn Sirius.

Papers flew across Snape's field of vision as his quill skimmed each one, the final grade depending thirty percent on the name, thirty percent on his present mood, and forty percent on the actual work. The name Longbottom appeared, at the head of an untidy scrawl of a paper. It received bottom marks and joined the rest of the graded papers.

Suddenly, his hands fell upon a piece of paper that was most definitely not homework. Turning the envelope over with narrowed eyes, he wondered how it had found its way onto his desk without his noticing. It was plain, un-addressed, and by the feel contained only a single scrap of parchment. Opening it carefully, he removed the paper and quickly scanned the line on it. Starting, he read again…and again. Finally convinced that he'd read it right, he allowed a frown to settle in. Inwardly, worry tugged at his nerves…as well it should, considering the contents of the note:

_Tell Black that his lover is now in the hands of the Dark Lord._

_ _

He couldn't fathom it. If the trap was for Black, why not tell him directly? And if the trap was for him…why involve Chrichton? He pulled out his wand impatiently and set the note aflame. Much as he hated it, he supposed he should inform Black what had happened…no doubt he would end up having to help him. Distasteful, but there was little choice.

An hour later, Snape was wishing he'd forgotten about the note as soon as he'd burned it. His wand had long since been knocked away, and now he was being pinned against the wall, Sirius' hands locked around his throat.

"You slimy son of a bitch—where is she?" 

"For the last time," Snape managed to hiss out, "I have no idea where Lord Voldemort has her held."

Remus shook his head, brows furrowed in worry. "Sirius…let him go."

With extreme reluctance, Sirius released the potions master, who paused for a quick glare before bending to recover his wand.

"Now…in my present…capacity…I may have an idea where to find her." He made no effort to repress the venom in his voice. "I hardly like the idea of assisting you, of all people…but technically," _as per Dumbledore's orders, _he thought sourly, "we are on the same side."

The haunted look that had followed him since Azkaban was particularly clear on Sirius' features. "Agreed."

Snape nodded curtly. "Therefore…I'll help you rescue her."

"Then let's get ready."

Preparing turned out to be somewhat less complicated than Severus would have hoped or liked—they were on the outskirts of a Death Eater hideout within two hours. In the end, Remus had elected to come along—if for no other reason than to keep his companions from ripping each other to pieces. They were both so busy glaring that they would have walked right past the area, had not Lupin held them back.

"There," he said quietly, nodding towards the slimmest of cracks in the cliff face opposite the glade. "What makes you think she's here, Severus?"

Snape sneered—more out of habit than actual distaste, although both were powerful motivators. "I happened to learn that this is currently one of the more…favored holding areas. They've taken to seizing people without warning, putting them under the Imperius Curse and releasing them again."

Sirius stared intently at the rock face. "Now what?" he muttered anxiously.

Pausing, Severus Snape considered simply walking in openly. No, that would never work—if only because they had no idea what numbers they were against. Nor could they go in singly. Only one entrance was apparent—this was going to be a challenge. He smiled faintly.

"Conceivably, we could attempt to lure out as many as possible, then enter the cave to determine if she really is being held here. One of us would need to remain outside to maintain the diversion."

"I'll stay," Remus offered. 

Frowning, Sirius nodded. "Suppose she's not there?"

The smile returned, colder this time. "If she isn't here, then by the time we find her again it will be far too late for her anyway." Snape drew in a breath. "Come," he snapped out to Sirius before gliding silently around the outskirts of the grove and towards the cliff.

Cassie's head snapped up so fast she nearly gave herself whiplash. She would never have heard it, had the silence not been so complete since her tormentor had run out of the cave at the sound of screams—she heard footsteps, stealthy ones. Her captors would never walk so quietly, therefore it could only mean one thing: Sirius was finally here. Someone else, too…there was a second, smoother sounding footfall accompanying him.

She was not kept long in suspense, as Sirius quickly rounded the corner—with Snape. Now, however, was not the time for petty distaste. As soon as the gag was removed, she whispered frantically: "Sirius, get out of here _now, _it's a trap—"

Severus paled as the pieces fell into alarming place. He knew why they had sent him the note: the Dark Lord was out to kill two—possibly three—birds with one stone. He knew for fact he was wanted dead, and no doubt Sirius was less than a favorite of the Dark Side. Of course, Sirius' capture had double value—he could be used as a lure for the Potter boy. 

Drawing his wand and snapping Cassie's bonds cleanly, he spoke in low urgent tones. "Come, both of you, now—before we're all caught."

No time was wasted as all three made their way outside and ran for the woods. Still, the speed was not enough as a thin, dark skinned man burst into the clearing, hot on Remus Lupin's heels, flinging hexes wildly. He wasn't alone, either. Cloaked wizards were rapidly apparating all over the place, hemming the would-be rescuers and Cassie in. But there was one last chance, and Snape saw it. 

"Avada Kedavra!" he snarled, taking out the closest Death Eater. Grabbing Cassie by the arm, he made a break for it, followed closely by Sirius and Remus. 

"Apparate!" he hissed—remembering too late that Sirius had no wand. Wait—he did now, as he straightened from the body of the man Snape had just cut down. Now, another voice cried out—not the killing curse, but quick enough. As he vanished, Severus thanked whatever gods he believed in and some he didn't that it had gone wild…

…only, it hadn't. Almost simultaneously they appeared at the edge of Hogwarts grounds…and Cassie collapsed. Sirius was instantly on his knees beside her, but Severus stood still. He'd heard the curse. There was no help to be had…a few more breaths, and she would be gone.

Weakly, the rapidly paling woman smiled up at Sirius, who was now cradling her body in his arms. Clenching his jaw, he resolved not to cry—not yet. She didn't need his tears right now, and he could hold them in a few moments.

"Promise…me…"

He bent closer to catch the whispered words. "Anything," he murmured, voice cracking slightly.

"…forget me."

He was so shocked he almost lost the next words…the last words.

Breathing shallow and ragged, Cassie gathered the last of her strength, raising her hand to touch his face one last time. "You…deserve better…anyway."

Her arm fell as her eyes drifted shut. As the echo of her final breath faded, silence descended over the three men…one of whom could no longer control the bitter tears raining down upon the body of the girl he'd loved so very briefly. 


End file.
